1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission assembly of a lock, and more particularly to a transmission device having a push plate pivotally connected with a latch, a disk rotatably engaged with the push plate and securely mounted on the latch. With the rotational movement of a deadbolt, the corresponding travel of the latch will drive the push plate to abut the disk that is mounted on the latch and is opposite in relation to a pivot hole for the push plate. The combination of the push plate and the disk enables the latch to extend to an outermost position smoothly.
2. Description of Related Art
The existing lock normally has a major problem that is either the latch is not able to extend farther away from the lock assembly to have a better effect in locking or the latch is not able to extend or retract from the lock assembly smoothly. Accordingly, the existing lock has a short latch, which is not able to meet the user""s requirement. Some other locks, in order to accomplish the goal of providing better locking effect, have long latches and complex structure to overcome the uneven movement of the latches. It is known in that art that complex structure is the synonym of high cost. Thus, the locks in the market with great locking effect are extremely expensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved transmission assembly of a lock to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved transmission assembly of a lock, which has a transmission rod movably received in the latch of the lock, a push plate pivotally connected with the latch and a disk rotatably mounted on the latch and being opposite to a pivot hole for the push plate. With such an arrangement, the latch is able to extend to an outermost position to have a great locking effect. When the latch is retracted, the push plate abuts the disk to allow the latch to retract inside the lock assembly smoothly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.